Drackob the Tech Wizard
Summary The unorginally Tech Wizard is the greatest technomancer who ever lived. okay i'll be honest i don't really wanna make any backstory for this guy right now. i'll do it later Powers and Stats Tier: '''9-A, 7-B via nukes | 2-C '''Name: '''Drackob '''Origin: Yellowpig10 getting bored, also a discord server Gender: '''male '''Age: unknown, likely in his 60s to 70s Classification: Ultimate Technomancer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technology Manipulation, Hacking (can hack and control any form of tech), Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (can suck out the electricity from things, build it up and shoot it out as a projectile), Explosion Manipulation (using his hacking he can force nukes from military bases to launch and drop on his opponents), Radiation Manipulation (via nukes), Resists Radiation Manipulation (suffered no ill effects from his own nukes), Portal manipulation (can use computer monitors or TV screens as portals), Durability Negation (made a normal sniper rifle hurt someone that tanked a nuke) | All previous Abilities, Self-Sustenance (type 3), immortality (types 1 and 2), Levitation, Teleportation, Pocket Dimension Creation (Creates and controls dimensions inside computers), Pocket Dimension Control (Can control what's inside the dimensions he creates), BFR (Can suck people into his computer realm), Power nullification (People with reality warping or other similar powers can't manipulate anything in his dimensions), Existence erasure (if he turns off the computer the created dimensions and everything inside them are deleted), dimensional travel (Can open his monitor portals on any computer monitor or TV screen in the multiverse), time travel (His portals can go through time and space too) Attack Potency: '''9-A, Varies via Bolt, 7-B via nukes | 2-C (Casually creates dimensions like folders on a computer) '''Speed: Hypersonic+, infinite speed Reactions | Unknown, immeasurable Reactions Lifting Strength: does this ever matter? Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: At least 7-B (tanked one of his own nukes) | Unknown Stamina: High | infinite Range: '''Tens of Kilometers (Can control all computers and devices in a giant city) | Multiversal+ (The Installation throne is connected to all computers and technology in the multiverse) '''Standard Equipment: Staff, Sniper rifle, All computers and devices in range | Staff, The Installation Throne, All computers and devices in existence Intelligence: genius Weaknesses: none notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Base moves ** Charge (Takes electricity from any appliances in viable range. can charge as much as he wants) ** Super Charge (Takes all of the electricity from an entire city at once) ** Bolt (Fires all the charged up energy in one blast) ** Launch (Makes a nuke from a military base fire at his enemy) ** Monitor warp (Creates a portal in a monitor or TV, other people can't see the portals but he can) ** Trick shot (using his sniper rifle he shoots into one monitor or TV and it comes out in the one closest to his enemy) * Installation throne Moves ** Data world '''(sends the enemy to a pocket dimension in a computer that he controls) ** '''OFF (Turns off the computer deleting the world he made aswell as everyone inside it) ** Ultimate warp (Makes a portal to Monitor or TV that can reach any universe or even the future) keys: Base | Installation throne Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yellowpig10's profiles Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Wizards Category:Technology Users Category:Hackers Category:Data Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Portal Users Category:Durability Negation Category:Immortality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Dimension Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Snipers Category:Stone Walls Category:Boredomverse characters